Shadow Closure Technique
The core to Shikai's infamy and power, it is a technique that is said to be the pinnacle of Nara Clan Hiden's. Created and mastered by Shikai, he has used it to defy rules that should limit his assassination capabilities. But mastering this technique has made it so he has yet to meet a man, women or child who could avoid his blade. It also serves as a bridge that can lead to other powerful techniques. Shadow Closure transforms Shikai into a spy that can infiltrate even the places of the tightest security. It came into existence after Shikai witnessed a man transform into water. After witnessing it, he decided that if it could be done with water, then Shikai could imitate it with his own element. Darkness. Usage Before mastering it, Shikai required hand seals to transform into complete darkness. Also, the young Nara could only morph partially. Remaining both tangible and intangible simultaneously. But through constant training, Shikai managed to perfect this technique before transforming it into his signature. Upon this evolution, Shikai learned to activate it without seals. Even doing so subconsciously as a method of defense. This technique transforms one's body into their own shadow. Allowing them to materialize and dematerialize at will. Entering this world as well as interacting with physical objects. Turning the Shadow Hunter into the perfect thief, spy and infiltrator. Alongside this entrance, Shikai is able to freely enter the personal realm created alongside this jutsu. Once there, Shikai is unable to interact with physical objects. But he, himself, becomes intangible. Escape or entering areas freely. And as long as there is a surface, Shikai can bypass defenses that occupy the physical realm. This technique grants is the ability to mask one's own presence and chakra in another object. After becoming their shadow, Shikai's existence is utterly erased. Unable to be sensed by any means. Another trait is it's connection to darkness. Since shadows are patches of darkness, Shikai's technique is usable upon all surfaces where light does not hit. And once inside, he can instantly appear in another area. When including his own personal clones, Shikai becomes everywhere and nowhere at once.. However, he cannot reappear in a dark area that is separate from where he entered without reemerging unless Shikai placed his unique seal. As a shadow, Shikai can link this technique into others. After morphing into larger patches of darknesses, Shikai can manipulate shadows distances away. Alongside his weapon forging abilities, Shikai has created swords a few meters away by partially morphing into a large patch of shade. After Doing so, Shikai is created a sword which stabbed his opponent from behind while they stood meters away. Combining it with his incredible shadow movement, escaping Shikai becomes nigh impossible. During night, Shikai's range can expand unimaginably far. Another link is includes possessing his enemies body. After becoming a shadow, those who shadows he connect to perform his conscious commands. Doing so with clones allow Shikai to potentially control a massive amount of enemies. Based off his theme of darkness that exist everywhere, when in an area surrounded by Darkness, Shikai can extend his existence farther. Growing larger and actually becoming the darkness that surrounds an area until light touches. In essence becoming omnipresent. Shikai has also transformed into large masses of shadows.